Teams
Good Teams Sanctum Seven: 'The team was created on October 31st, 2031 because of Wicca's dad Locust Prime unleashed an army of monsters and demons onto Earth to destroy all of Earth's most powerful heroes come together to save their beloved planet. After the incident of Eidos, Engee and Noctus joined The Jade Dragon, which was for a greater cause. # ''Members (2031-2036): Noctus, Renegade, Zed, Epsilon, Spyderant, Engee, Wicca # Members (2037-2065): Cramileon, Renegade, Zed, Epsilon, Wicca, Spyderant, Herald '''Jade Dragon: On February 1st 2037 Sentinel recruits multiple heroes to be part of the team that keeps order in balance. This team consists of Sentinel, Engee, Noctus, Komori, Huojin and Aether. The team started because Sentinel needed people who are able to fend off from other worldly beings from different planes of existence, including different dimensions. Eternal Crusade: On December 11th, 2031 the Eternal Crusade started because of Noctus who brought the four members together. The team consists of The Beetle, Samson, Pyroness and Doubledare. The team are four members of heroes from World War 2. They fight mainly on the East Coast of United States. Fate's Fortune: This teams contains Shroud, Exilus, Spark, Masyllabus, Frozen Cuts, Ivalara, Neon and Ichor. This team was created by the Sanctum Seven and the Jade Dragon on July 25th, 2048. It was to protect the future of the galaxy, eventually when Noctus died the Sanctum Seven disbanded and on January 1st, 2065 Fate's Fortune and the Sanctum S̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ Six commemorated Noctus' death with many different heroes and anti heroes and Fate's Fortune became the lead superhero team until 2078. Registered Heroes: '''This team operates from the UN and they do missions they are told to do, they can opt out of missions but if the mission fails then whoever opted out will be punished for their inability to involve themselves with saving Earth. # Members: Sai, Masyllabus, Investigator, Squidman, Karandash, Horseman, Sakuya, Notoriety, Nam, Major China, Kitsune, and Para Disbanded Hero Teams '''The Liberators: Engee, King Lynkins, Magnus, Raymone, Electrestatic, Solarice, Sai, Ryukin. On June 29th, 2031 On August 1st, 2031 Bloodlust: March 2, 2030 is the day the team formed. The members include Noctus, Komori, Ratman, Executioner, Shadow Knight and Slayer. The reason they teamed up is because of Prowler who gained a new member of the Buffalos and he experimented on him and the guy turned into Powerhouse, Powerhouse was so powerful that he took down Ratman without a sweat. Ratman then asked his good buddy Talon Knight for help and he understood the situation so he called up Noctus and Slayer for help. On January 6th, 2033 Locus: Typhus, Herald, Huojin, Acid, Everest, Courser, and Jet. Typhus constructed a team of skilled people who are willing to go into space with him and his Aster Team to defeat threats that shouldn't be around. It was created after the Locust Prime invasion that Noctus' team defeated. On November 8th, 2032 On March 24th, 2043 # Members (2032-2040): ''Typhus, Herald, Huojin, Acid, Everest, Courser, and Jet'' # Members (2041-2043): ''Typhus, Acid, Everest, Courser, ''Ratman, Executioner, Shadow Knight, Slayer and Jet'' H.I.K.O.U. '''H.I.K.O.U.' Humanitarian Investigation Kingdom of the Operational Union. The Operational Union is led by King Lynkins (Ruler Of Malapascua Island in the Philippines). IN THE YEAR OF 2021 The top investors are Carven Shur IV and Manuel Garrett. * Equinox: The leader is Nature Man. It has all the freak show heroes. * Task Force Z: Pumpshit, The Talon, Brainstorm, The Claw, Roz, Kilobyte, Wench, Claudia, Jrak, Xartz, Cupid, Lucky are Z.O.M.B.I.E. killing badasses that are the protectors of Eurasia. The Clan Of The Shonen Ryu: '''All members are required to learn the Martial Art of Mashu Khan, this clan is funded by H.I.K.O.U. but it isn't working with it. It's a special clan to house and seize evil operations behind the scenes. This Clan is founded by Noctus and Engee. Shonen Ryu means Young Dragon. The clan's word is 'Messatsu' which means Annihilation. The reason why Messatsu is the clan's word is because we are to annihilate the corruption. IN February 1, 2038 Members Of The Council: Noctus, Engee, Renegade, Echo and Ryukin. Top Students: Exilus, Ivalara, Spark, Shroud, Neon and Ichor. Top Masters: Komori, Kame, and Ryukin. Aster Core The Aster Core is a galaxy saving organization founded by a Kikwokian named Xaven Xur (zay-ven-zur). Xaven Xur in the year 1598 (Galaxy Year XVCMLXXX or 15,980 GY) created the ultimate headband which he could mass produce through the Galaxy Stone which charges the Aster. The Aster is the main chamber where the powers of the Aster comes from, the Galaxy Stone was created by a big boom which created a Z Force channeled Stone that has unlimited fuel of the celestial force. The power of the Aster Headband gives you the ability to translate all languages and allows you to speak, read and write in that language. The headband gives everyone the powers of the Z Force, cosmic and any random power. For example everyone gets cosmic powers and the z force but on person may get the power of ice and his buddy would have the power of ice. If you already have powers your powers will get advanced. Xaven Xur chose his team members wisely. Xaven Xur is the The Ultimate Elder. The 10 people he has chosen are the other Elders who are all different races than Xaven himself is, they are Shakur Valice, Melvin Blu, Jeroe Venice, Gaktchu Gcho, Kakaroti Tupake, Zhenk, Folo Ben, Shichi Faoth, Quara, and Quas Zar. There are different ranks and tasks of Aster Core members. Each team in the Aster Core have their own armor, usually a team has the same rank in the Core unless there's a team full of Recruits and Scouts there will be at least one Executive or above leading the team. The armor's off all of the Asters have orange circles that have the demon language circling them, the circles are located in front of the chest, that's the biggest one, the other two are hovering over the back of each hand. These orange circles are there but can turn invisible when the user needs to go into a stealth mode. Teams never have less than four members and more than seven members. There's 500,000 Recruit Teams, 70,000 Scout Teams, 27,000 Executive Teams, 9,750 Asteron Teams and 1,000,000 mixed rank teams. Members can only be demoted by members above their own ranks. There's usually an Asteron council of 9 to vote on whether or not to demote a member. * '''Recruits and Scouts: Every one under executive have a black aura with any colors their choice, either red, yellow or orange. Recruits and Scouts are usually the weakest of all Aster Core members and some Recruits and Scouts stay that rank because no one bothered to promote them, if a Scout got demoted they would become a Recruit and if a Recruit got demoted they would lose their headband and can't join back to the Aster Core. Recruits and Scouts are usually led by an Executive, Asteron or very rarely an Elder. * Executives: Executives have green auras and have green and black armor. They are above Recruits and Scouts, if an Executive has done something wrong they get exiled immediately by the Elders. Executives can't come back to the Aster Core if they have done something terribly wrong, the Elder's realise that everyone makes mistakes so they just don't expel any small offense, only drastic ones that completely alter many different lifestyles. Executives have the ability to input concerns and regards towards the Elders so they can change any laws of the United Galaxies of Universe 550. * Asterons: Asteron's have a purple aura with purple and black armor. Asterons are the big guys in the Core, well the guys under the Elders. Since the Elders are rarely seen by the general public the Asterons are the ones people talk to if they have a problem, Asterons are only promoted to that rank by other Asterons or Elders but they have to be with the Core for at least 10 years to engage in Asteron missions. Asterons have to be skilled in every single fighting style in the known Universe. If an Asteron do anything drastically wrong they get killed, even if it's their first offense. * Elders: Elder's has a blue aura and blue and white armor. The Ultimate Elder has a pink aura and has pink and cosmic (looks like space) armor. Elders are the only beings who aren't Chudo, Celestials or Chthonians who know they exist in a Dimension 550, they even lean on the fourth wall but they never break it. Elders are the most powerful beings in the universe who aren't Chudo, Celestials or Chthonians. If an Elder betrays the Aster Core they get erased from history by all the other Elders. Evil Teams Cerberus: '''Cerberus is led by Abram Abakumov. Abram's father, Ivan Malenkov created Cerberus with Stalin back in 1947. Cerberus reemerged during the Vietnam War, same year Letzte Reich came back from the World War 2. Cerberus is dangerous and they have soldiers that are better than LR soldiers! The Cerberus' goal is to make every other empire fall from within. '''Letzte Reich: '''The Letzte Reich led by Alaric Kaiser The Third a.k.a. Krieger (Born July 13th, 1979). Alaric Kaiser The First created the Letzte Reich with Hitler back in 1945, before Hitler died. The LR reemerged during the Vietnam War, same year Cerberus came back from the Cold War. The LR is dangerous and they have soldiers that are almost as good as Cerberus soldiers! The LR's goal is to run the world. '''L.Y.O.N.: Assassinator (Leader, Founder), Guards, LYON Bots, Battlebot, Wolfbot, Sharkbot, Batbot, Murderbot Imperfect Nemesis: Hertz, Nitro, Mantour, Time Eater, Assassinator, Anonymous, Omega, Pyro, Clue Hellions: '''Browser, Locust Prime, Overlord, 7 Deadly Sinners, and Hellion are Hell based enemies that look forward into killing everyone. '''Secret Union: Mr. Quill leads and Question Man is his servant and they are basically H.I.K.O.U. but evil. They look like badass ninjas, compared to be like Talons part of the Court Of Owls by DC Cults Krampus: The cult led by Father Christmas and his followers (Elves). They kill people who are being evil and may even kill good people for causing casualties. They hate superheroes and villains and they worship the devil so they do magic spells to summon demons. Father Christmas is one of the most strongest magicians in all of Engee Comics. Members: Father Christmas, Helf, Festive Creeper and the Elves. Z.O.M.B.I.E. : '''A secret organization who take people from around the world and brainwash them to be their drones, BUT they only take bad people. '''Judge: Has No leader, they fight evil and good guys who oppose them. They have a giant hammer to smash in heads. They are able to hack and fight. Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain Teams Cosmic Bounty Hunters: The leader is an alien named Bishop he is a Kikwok from Saturn. A lot of Bounty Hunters of space listen to his commands and Monsterous works for him. CBH Xen: This is a exclusive team for the Cosmic Bounty Hunters, Monsterous and Conrad and eventually Createrous all listening to the commands of Bishop! Clans The 47 Assassins: '''Shingen The Shredder leads this hierarchy, but the 47 Assassins lead a clan of their own, they lead The Limb Clan. * '''The Limb: A clan ruled by The 47 Assassins. The Limb Clan also hates many different heroes and they operate in Japan, Republic State, New York, Michigan, London, South Korea and all of mainland China. The Limb Clan have Croncranium armor. The armor is black with glowing green eyes on the tactical ninja mask. Every ninja in this clan are masters of Shinpo. The Limb Clan are partners with The Ninja Gang Clan. '''The Bloody Wasp: '''The clan who are corrupted Jap-Americans who seize to take over the world (Also are lead by Monk Nach't Tule (Sensei Tensei) {Manny's Master} who "died" After Elizabeth Savage became the Leader of the clan she renamed the clan to Bloody Wasp Clan. The Bloody Wasp Clan have Kevlar armor with Vorencalum plates on it. The armor is black with red details and highlights with glowing black eyes on the tactical ninja mask. Only Elite Soldiers can use Shinpo. The Elite soldiers also use guns with katanas. The Bloody Wasp Clan have an alliance with The Limb Clan. TBWC are able to use Alchemy. Dead Clans '''The Mashu Dragon Clan: '''A clan who are also Jap-Americans who are lead by dragon humanoids who try to take over the world by "helping" it. It was led by Akira Shoji (Green Ronin) until he was assassinated. The Mashu Dragon Clan have Kevlar armor with Croncranium plates on it. The armor is white with red details and highlights with glowing red eyes on the tactical ninja mask. Akira did know Shinpo but he never taught any of his soldiers. Mashu Dragon Clan died out on December 8th, 2029. '''The Clan Of The Rising Sun: '''The Red and Black Triad Clan are worshipers of Sun Wukong, however Sun Wukong doesn't favor this Clan because it was involves sacrifice and battles to the death. The Clan Of The Rising Sun have Kevlar armor. The armor is red with black details and highlights with glowing red eyes on the tactical ninja mask. No one in the clan knows how to use Shinpo. Clan Of The Rising Sun died out on February 1st, 2031